Harry Potter  19 years after
by SweetCrookshanks
Summary: Albus' first year at Hogwarts with frineds, love and adventure


Harry Potter - 19 years after

Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

"Hurry up! We'll be late, hurry up!"

It was 9am. Albus cramed his last stuff into his suitcase. _She's right!, _he thought,_ We'll be late. We have to go to London and there is almost no time left! _He ran downstaires and almost tripped over a rotund little thing. It was the snitch Harry once gave him when he was younger. He put it into his bag and moved on. "I'm sorry mum. I had to pack my suitcase and put Minerva into her cage. She just came back from hunting!", Abus said, when they were running to the black car, the ministry gave them

. "It's okay. So, get in everybody. Let's get going!" Ginny sounded exciting. It was the first time she came back to platform 9 3/4 and to the Hogwarts express. Everytime James had to go to school she had to stay home and take care of Lily, but now, Lily was old enough to accompany them. They got in the car and an old man, probably the chauffeur, took their suitcases and placed them into the big trunk. The car didn't look big but all of them could easily take place. Albus, James and Lily in the back and Harry and Ginny next to the old man.

Harry leaned back and watched Albus. "So, Albus, you're first day at Hogwarts. Are you excited? You must be. Do you know how I felt when I got to King's Cross? I didn't-" "You didn't know how to get to platform 9 3/4 til you heard Molly say 'muggles' and followed her. She told you to run towards the barrier, you did it and that's the way you got to platform 9 3/4. Yes, dad, you told me before." Harry opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it and turned around. "I want to go to Hogwarts too", that was Lily. Albus and James' little sister. "Why is everybody allowed to go to Hogwarts exept me. I want too! I want! I want! I want!" She was at the edge of crying. Another reason why Harry, James and Albus left her at home with Ginny, she was crying everytime when someone mentioned Hogwarts.

"Sweetheart, your time will come. Hugo isn't allowed to visit Hogwarts either. Hugo can visit us and you can visit Hermione and Hugo everytime." Ginny always tried to calm her with saying that Hugo wasn't allowed to go too. But that worked only the first few times. "I don't care if Hugo's at home! I want to go to Hogwarts! To Albypop and Jamesie! I don't want to be at home." Now she was crying. It was hard for her to stay at home alone. Everybody knows that Hugo visits his grandparents when his sister, Rose, is at school. Lily will be alone with Ginny.

"Don't call me Jamesie! You know I don't like that!" that was the first time James said something. He was a quiet guy. "I can call you however I want!" Now she started to get mad. "Shush! Both of you! We'll be arriving soon. Look, it's only 10:30 you'll catch your train." Ginny was right. They arrived at 10:47 at King's Cross so there was enough time to say Goodbye (Lily started crying again).

James and Albus got in the train and Harry, Ginny and Lily followed them. They found an empty compartement where they sat down. Albus looked nervous. "I'm so excited in which house I'll be sorted. I hope it's Gryffindor. Ravenclaw would be great too. But hopefully I won't get sorted into Slytherin" "You won't", said Harry calmingly. "If you don't want to go there, the Sorting Hat won't put you into Slytherin!" "I hope so..." He didn't seem to be calm at all. A horn sounded and Ginny, Harry and Lily left the compartment.

"Don't be scared, Albus! You'll be sorted into Gryffindor. I'm sure, you will.", James said. Albus smiled. "Thanks, bro." The door opened and a tall, skinny girl with red hair entered. "Is there a free place for me? Everywhere else is full." "Sure, Rosie. You okay with that, James?" Albus was happy to see Rose, his cousin. She was the older sister of Hugo and therefor the daugther of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. "Of Course!", James smiled. He seemed to be happy too. "How was your holiday, Rose?", Albus asked. Of course, it was better than his, she didn't have a annoying little sister calling her Rosiepop. "Oh, okay. I was at the burrow for a few times. Met Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Uncle George, Uncle Perce, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Charlie and Grandma and Grandpa. A pitty that you weren't able to come... What happened?" "Well, there were a few problems with Lily, no matter." Albus rolled his eyes. Yeah, there were a few problems with Lily. She always wanted to play with James and Albus. This baby games. Everytime she asked, they said that they had to do homework. That was no lie for James, but Albus didn't have any homework.

The door opened again. A small pale boy came in. He was very skinny and he looked just like his father. But he was the total different. "Hey, Scorp. Want to sit here?", said James and pointed at a free seat. "There's enough place." "Sure", Scorpius smiled and sat down. "The kids of the friends of my father are annoying me. Thanks for letting me in." Scorpius parents were Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Both went to Slytherin. Scorpius is the only child of them. "How was your holiday, Scorp?", asked Rose with er sweet voice. Scorpius blushed imperceptibly. "Pretty good. Although my dad keeps telling me what happens when I won't get sorted into Slytherin. I don't want to go Slytherin! Every other house, but not Slytherin." "Agreed!", said Albus and the well-known fear started to take over him. From outside of the compartment they heard a clear voice screaming "Aaanything from the trolley?" A few minutes later a young witch opened the door and asked: "Anything from the trolly, sweethearts?" "No thanks." said James "I'm not hungry at all." The others bought Bertie Bott's ever flavoured beans, chocolate frogs and droobles.

It started to get dark outside and they changed into their robes. Soon, the Hogwarts express stopped and the prefects led the first-years onto the platform. And little man waited for them and told them to follow him "My name is Professor Basker. I'm Professor for Care of magical creatures and gamekeeper." He seemed to be pretty nice. Albus, Rose and Scorpius followed him along the platform. Then they got to a big sea. Hundrets of little boats waited for them at the coast. Rose and Albus got in the same boat. Scorpius shared his boat with Alex Longbottom and Luisa Finnigan. Alex' father was one of Albus' father's best friends, Neville Longbottom. Neville married Hannah Abbott and they got Alex. Luisa was the child of Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil. _She is very beautiful!, _Albus thought. _Dad told me Parvati was pretty too. She must inherited her beauty. _Alex waved Albus. "Hey Albus. Great to meet you. My dad told me everything about your dad!" He smiled. "Same. Dad sometimes talks about his past for hours!" Albus rolled his eyes. That was true. Everytime someone mentioned the past time in Hogwarts, Harry starts to talk, and talk, and talk... Then Alex started a conversation with Luisa. The rest of the time Albus talked to Rose about their holiday. But soon, they arrived infront of a huge castle.

"That's Hogwarts. As beautiful as always", said Professor Basker happily. He led them into a small hall and said: "Now, the sorting begins. Don't be too excited, the Sorting Hat knows what you want and he'll make the right decision." They waited a few more minutes and then the huge door opened. The sky was full of stars._ It's just a spell, not the real sky!, _he heard Hermiones voice in his head and started to smile. Now he knows how his dad must have felt when he first came to Hogwarts. "Follow me!" Professor Basker's voice took him back to reality. He walked towards the chair with the sorting hat. James waved him from across the hall. Albus waved back and now he felt better. James will be supporting him, no matter what he does. "Mary Welker!" A small girl with long blond hair walked pass Albus. She sat on the chair and Professor Basker put the Sorting Hat on her head. His 'mouth' moved but Albus couldn't hear a thing, although everyone was quiet. "Uhm... okay then. RAVENCLAW!" The table to Albus' right gave her a standing ovation. "Thomas Meyer!" A confident, good-looking guy sat on the chair. "SLYTHERIN!", the hat screamed. He went to the table on the other side of the hall. "Luisa Finnigan!" Luisa didn't seem nervous. She just walked towards the hat and put it on. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said. A few more people got sorted into their houses. (Alex got into Gryffindor, Rose got into Ravenclaw and Scorpius got into Hufflepuff) Then Professor Basker said Albus' name Albus began shaking. He walked to Professor Basker slowly and he put the hat on his head. "Aha! The son of the famous Harry Potter! Well, well, well,... where to put you. You don't want to go to Slytherin? Alright. Then better... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed his house and Albus was so happy. He got into Gryffindor and not into Slytherin. When he came to the Gryffindor table everyone shoke his hand and he sat down. The head master, Professor Alympa, told them to have a great time at Hogwarts. Then the feast began and Albus was never happier...


End file.
